


A Human Light

by Gennaitis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriends, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Gods, Gods of Olympus, Hades - Freeform, M/M, apollo - Freeform, chb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will escape into the forest and something unexpected happens to Will. A special moment they will both won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Light

Every morning, he would wake up earlier than any other camper just to, for a few minutes of dusk, get a peek at that other little stubborn freckle-spashed boy. Nico would watch, by his window, how at the exact same time every day a blob of blondheads shuffled out of the Cabin. All of them still half asleep, with their eyes still half shut and others even carrying their pillows. 

Though Nico didn't care about those, his eyes always dropped on the same boy that made him wake up so early for. That idiot, why did Nico have to fall for that son of Apollo. He watched him rub his eyes and stretch. Bed marks fresh on his cheeks. Will wouldn't care for a brush? His hair sure was messy, but it was a thing Nico loved. They both yawned simultaneously. 

For a moment, Will's sleepy eyes rolled over to the Hades Cabin, Nico hid quickly. If Will found out Nico was spying on him every day he would have to make some idiotic excuse that'll sound much worse than the truth. Or wouldn't.

As the sun painted the pebbled ground a dull orange, the Apollo campers tilted their heads upwards. They were so used to the bright hot sun they didn't need to shade their eyes. Then, fast as light, a red convertible fired away over the sky. It brought light with it, and a wave of hot hair rustled the leaves and the camper's already mess of a hair. The Apollo children all waved at their father, beaming. As if they didn't mind waking up at this hour to simply see their hot cool eighteen-year-old looking father ride a red Maserati Spyder across the sky, only to head back and drop asleep again, because dam, it was early. Though today was different, as they all did exactly that, except one. Will Solace turned around, and headed to the direction Nico dreaded. Nico pulled his hair with distress. Should he pretend to be asleep? Why was Will coming by if he was supposed to be asleep! Should he open the door and let him in? No, that would create too many curious questions. 

The best thing was to not answer the door. Yes, why didn't he think of that? Gods.

Nico anticipated the knock. He waited, imagining Will standing there at his door and being dissapointed when no one answered. Nico balked at the idea, but as he waited, no knocking came. Surely five minutes was enough to reach his door? Like a punch, Nico realized Will was never heading his way. What intention would he have to do that? Honestly. Now he was feeling ridiculous for being too paranoid about a stupid boy. Again.

He moaned in his hands, and decided to change thanks to the fact he could not possibly be able to go to sleep after the last scene. The weather was sultry, even inside the cabin. The usually cold black marble tile was warm. It felt different from the cool stinging it always brought to his bare feet. It ought to be scorching outside. He looked inside his closet, and felt like he should bang his head on a table or something. Nico only owned black clothing. He would fry himself out there. Just thinking about it made him break into sweat.

Nico was sure that he had a shirt that wasn't black. He rummaged through all his piles of clothing until something bright caught his eye. He yanked it out from under a pile of clean socks. Oh. No, it was unthinkable. He raised a bright orange t-shirt. Of course, it looked new. It had never been worn. And today would not be the day. He had to have something else? Nico knew that was it. It was stupid for him to own any other piece of clothing that wasn't dark as ink. And there was no way he could ever wear anything more striking than that.

But what were his options? Boil to death or wear the same shirt everyone around him wore? Plus, just remember who this shirt was from. Oh, yes. That guy who Nico had so much trouble understanding why he would ever give him a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. What did Will see in Nico that made him want to be around him?

* * * 

Most of the Campers were awake and full of energy, in spite of the hot weather. The Hephaestus kids looked fine, though. Probably all those years next to the fire, melting metals, are nothing compared to this. The Hypnos kids were still asleep, obviously. They were only awake for five hours a day, and even then, you could count it as sleep-walking. 

Will took a peek at the Hades cabin. Nico was usually awake pretty early. Where was he? Everybody was around finishing their breakfast, Will would not let him skip it. The kid needed to eat, he was practically one of his own corpses. 

Will stood up and headed for the Hades cabin. He rapped on the door with his knuckles and waited. There was no answer. He repeated it, but still nothing happened. He was really asleep? Will was about to grab the knob when the door flew open. The dark cave of the Hades cabin had something odd in it. It looked brighter. Then Will noticed it was Nico. 

"Nico!" Somehow, wearing that shirt made him look totally different. "It's quite hot today, isn't it?" Will's hands were hanging by his sides, deciding what to do. He almost began to fan his face, but thought better of it. He put them on his hips and grinned.

"Um, yeah." Nico mumbled. Will was wearing the same orange shirt and short jeans. His hair was all over the place with wobbling curls. 

"So that's why you're wearing that shirt?" Will asked. 

"Yeah." Nico looked down at his black pants. He had to cut them knee-length. 

"You should wear it more often, you know? It doesn't look so bad. I'm sure everybody will be happy to see you wear it."

"I'll think about it. But what's with the weather? Isn't it supposed to be the same all the time?"

"Yeah, but I think father flew a little lower today and kind of broke the magic somehow. I mean, he is a god so I guess that could happen. Also, what took you so long? Everyone's nearly done eating!"

"I...overslept." Nico lied.

"Guessed so. It's not good for you, and I don't want to have to make sure you sleep enough, so just promise me you will?"

"I'll try." He said as they sat at the Hades table. Other campers were giving Will weird looks, but he ignored them. Big deal, sitting at another camper's table! Plus, he didn't see how it was fair that Cabins with only one member got to sit alone. That wasn't helping Nico's self-esteem.

"We're letting some monsters in today. Just for practice. Chiron thinks we need to be more prepared in case any monster breaks through." Will informed him.

"I think he's right. Hephaestus campers make some really good models, but they never leave a scratch on you."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Three Chimaera?" Nico wasn't sure how to feel about this. The Ares campers had let three inmense Chimaera in, what morons. It's not like the whole camp couldn't take them down, but there would be people with injuiries, specially the young ones. He guessed that's just how things rolled here.

They pranced around the camp. Searching for demigods. They sniffed the air and stepped out of the forest. Their snake tails hissing and spitting venom. The younger campers stepped back, but the older ones moved forward. Swords and bows ready. Nico had his Stygian iron sword infront on him. His armor pressed against his bones in a way that it hurt. He would have to deal with it. At the back, were the healers, including Will. He was carrying a backpack with meddical supplies, but still his hands were busy with a bow. At the front were no more than the Ares kids, because they sure like to start a fight when they don't get what they want. 

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper, were visiting Camp Jupiter for a while, so they weren't here. Neither were Hazel nor Frank, because they lived there. But Leo stayed, and was riding Festus, screaming something Nico had no time to listen. Calypso was also riding Festus, and supporting whatever Leo was saying about hot stuff. 

The plan went so wrong. As soon as the Chimaera found them, only one headed their way and another headed for the Cabins. The third one was going to the forest. The Athena kids began howling orders, spliting into three. Nico chased after the third monster, into the forest.

Some other campers were with him, but saddly they were mostly kids. He would need to help protect them. They looked to the monster that had hidden in the woods. Nico knew it was not far away because he could hear its tail hissing. Kanaya, an older Hermes camper stood besides Nico as the Chimaera appeared into view. Its lion head roared at them and attempted to snap them in half with it's teeth. He wished to summon a few skeletons but with the hot weather it would take too much energy from him, so he slashed and shielded himself. Then, the Chimaera raised its snake tail and it spit poison at Nico, who hid behind his shield, but the venom ate the metal plate away. Still, he kept attacking until the Chimaera slashed at him and threw Nico back. Fortunately, he had dodged at the last second and it's claws hadn't sunk into his armor.

Kanaya told him to stay where he was with a look. It was dangerous without a shield, and the others had almost taken the monster out. It was bleeding and someone had managed to chop its tail off. That made the monster howl in pain and run off. It snapped a tree with its force but kept running. It was directing to the Cabins as well.

"Come on!" Kanaya instructed. The other five Hermes campers followed the Chimaera. Nico wanted to help, but he figured they were well by themselves. He already sensed one dead, and that one had been the biggest. There wouldn't be any harm if he stayed in the cool forest for a while. He took off his armor and chose to sit at the bottom of a thick tree. There was scarcely any light, and the wind was blowing peacefully. He almost forgot how hot it had been. 

"Nico?" He heard someone call his name and opened his eyes. He had good vision in the dark, and saw it was Will who was coming. "Are you hurt? Someone said the Chimaera-"

"I'm fine." Nico told him. "It was nothing." 

Will eyed him suspiciously. "Let me check." He moved closer to him and grabbed his arm.

"Really, the Chimaera didn't even scratch my skin! It only burned my shield with it's poison." Nico snatched his arm back and put them behind his head. 

"Fine." Will said, and stood there. It felt kind of awkward.

"Don't you want to sit? Or are you going to go back?" Nico internally hoped he would stay.

"There's really nothing to go off to. I guess the camp is stronger than we thought. It's just... too dark, don't you think?"

"Hmm? It's not that dark. I can see you clearly."

"Really?" Will's tone was truely impressed. "It's pitch black I can barely see your outline."

"If you sit and relax your eyes will adjust." Nico noted. Then he heard a cheerful huff and a thump. Will layed his back against a tree infront of Nico. Both boys spread their legs in the itchy grass and breathed slowly as they felt the soft breeze caress their hair. The wind carried a scent of pine.

Still, as much as Nico would've liked to relax, he could not. How could he, with Will here? He could feel his stare, and he also wanted to stare back, but that would've become awkward. 

"You were right. I can see you now." He heard Will say. But his voice was much closer. Nico opened his eyes to see him sitting right infront of him. 

"W-what are you doing?" Nico flushed under his milk-white skin. Will played with his short hair. Curling it with his index finger, not looking directly at him. 

"I just wanted to see you. I don't know but you might have cat-vision or something. My eyes would never see in this darkness. I bet they're damaged from staring at the sun for so long." Will said and they both chuckled. "Also..." Nico could see the panicky face will was putting on. 

Nico's brows knit together. "Are you...scared of the dark?" He asked. Will's eyes widened. 

His word's caught up in his throat. "Of the dark?! No! Uh, no. What's there to be afraid of? I've battled monsters!" But his voice had a nervous-y edge to it, and Nico knew.

"I used to be too," Nico told him. "When I was little. I didn't like the dark. I wasn't scared of it, I was scared of getting lost in it."

Will gulped. "I just... I just like to see what's around me. I can't protect myself or others in the dark."

Nico tried to keep his voice calm as he said the next words, "Then I'll be there, hiding in that darkness you fear, if you ever need me." His heart was beating out of his chest by now. What a creepy thing to say! Really, he thought. I'm the ghostly Ghost King. Nothing more eeire could come out of my mouth.

"I...um, thanks." There was something sweet in his voice that made Nico truly believe his words. He wanted to comfort Will, so he new he also meant his words. Up so close, he could see the son of Apollo's fright. Right there, he new what he would do next would frighten him more than any monster. He shut his eyes tight and leaned in for the boy's lips.

His cold blood was boiling inside with embarrassment. As soon as it ended, Nico snuck his head between his legs. He would never look at Will again. It was so quiet, Nico could almost hear Will's heart-beats. So fast. Or were they his? So many thought's dancing through his brain, Nico barely noticed that the forest was getting brighter. Was someone coming with a light? Or was the light from above the trees sweeping in? He looked up to see. But it was neither.

It was a human torch. 

"Will!" Nico said, agitated. "What are you doing?" It was so odd he didn't know whether to laugh or be utterly confused or both.

"Nico... I don't know what..." Will was stone still. So amazed and terrified of what was happening to him, he didn't twitch a finger. He was glowing like a Christmas light. His body iluminating the forest like a hundred torches. "It tingles." He said, both chuckling, and scooped down to kiss di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration to write this from someone on tumblr (boxidot.tumblr.com) who made this comic about Nico kissing Will and Will getting so happy he glows. They use Will as the star on the Christmas tree.  
> It was so adorable I just wanted to write something with that.


End file.
